Immortal Darkness
by cloemarrie
Summary: My life left my heart twice that night: the first time it walked out, and the second time it was stolen. Do you know how mad that would make a man? Well, prepare to see how mad it makes a vampire.


**Summary:** My life left my heart twice that night: the first time it walked out, and the second time it was stolen. Do you know how mad that would make a man? Well, prepare to see how mad it makes a vampire.

 **Hello everyone. I'm back finally. *sigh* I'm really sorry I went MIA for a couple years but I kinda….no wait there's no kinda to it I fell in a hole, far down deep in a hole. I was having a hard time digging myself out. I didn't have the energy to write for the longest time and then just the other day I opened the laptop and started typing out a story again like I never stopped.**

 **Over the past couple years. I've been running my facebook page Fanatic Fanfics with my two good friend Chandrakanta and Karrie Bowles. We've been hosting different events from the FFMA's, fundraisers, and contests. We also have a website thanks to to my betas Lia Jane and Twilight Kitten for making this readable. I would also like to thank my wonderful banner artist Chantel Knight for the fabulous banner she made for this beast! Miss you girl! I'll stop rambling now before I bore y'all to death lol.**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns all known characters but this plot and my OC Natalie is all mine!**

 _"It's over, Emmett. I never want to see you again!" She had yelled before she stormed out of the door, as well as my life._

 _I'd tried to beg her not to go. She was my wife; she was my life._

I never saw her after that night.

I remember that day like it was yesterday, but in reality it was a hundred and fifty years ago. God, how time flies.

 ***Flashback***

I was madly in love with Rosalie Hale. Always had been. I courted her for three months before we got married. We were talking about having children but that hope was dashed a few months after the wedding when the doctors told us Rosalie couldn't have kids. We fought a lot after that and our marriage fell apart.

Then one night she left me and walked out of my life. On the same night, my life was stolen from me. I burned for three days before I woke up thinking I was dead. I was thirsty...so very thirsty...but not for water or anything like that. No, I was thirsty for something else. I smelled it before I saw it: blood, the sweet life-sustaining fluid. A human was wounded and left bleeding on the side of the road. The hunger thrummed and boiled under my skin, pulling me closer and closer to the man. My attention was drawn to the steady pulse of the man's skin on his neck. It was moving in time to the thumping of his heart beat.

"Please, mister. Help me." The man's hand reached up towards me and I caught sight of the veins gathered at his wrist.

The smell and the sight was so overwhelming. I convinced myself that all I wanted was a taste... I bit into his neck and proceeded to drink the delicious nectar, draining the poor injured man. From then on, that's all I craved.

I became the most ruthless, scariest, strongest vampire that ever walked the face of this planet.

 ***End Flashback***

I'm Emmett and I'm a vampire. I was turned the same night my wife walked out the door. I never found out who my sire was, he didn't stick around long enough for me to meet him. I burned for three days, and woke up to this new and fascinating world . . . alone.

Still alone, I travel this world as a nomad.

I've heard rumors of who my sire was, but I have yet to find out for certain. Some say he was a king but the most popular was a vegetarian vampire who now has a 'family' of other vegetarian vampires.

"What freaks!" I scoff. Vampires are meant to feed on _humans_ not animals.

I was living in Seattle, WA, in a cabin by the lake. I was in the game room when there was a knock on my door.

 _Who disturbs me while I'm playing my game? This had better be good._

I went to answer but stopped as the person on the other side of the door turned my venom to ice. If I were human my heart would have skipped a beat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her.

"It's good to see you too, Emmy," she smiled.

"No one calls me that anymore," I growled.

"That's no way to treat your wife now is it, Emmy." She growled back as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Don't touch me and stop calling me that." I detached her arms from my neck. "You're not my wife. You haven't been in over a hundred years. Now, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to tell you not to go to Forks or you won't like the results," she said serious now.

"Get out!" I yelled. _I come and go as I please, and not you or that sire of yours has the balls to stop me_.

She stormed out and I slammed the door behind her.

 _How dare she show up in my domain! I could have gone another hundred years or so without seeing the Ice Queen._

 **Two years later**

Here I am in New Zealand, waiting for my plane back to the states. I came here on a business venture that turned out to be in vain. I was offered a coaching job with the New Zealand rugby team, the All Blacks. The pansy who offered me the job said they wanted to recruit me as a coach because their current coach was retiring and after seeing my performance on the USA rugby team, The Eagles, they wanted to hire me. The Eagles, nicknamed for the United States men's national rugby union team represents the USA in the sport of rugby union. I was a forward, which means I was the team's "muscle". I was with The Eagles for five years before this job in New Zealand came up. I knew I wasn't going to take the job anyway, but just had to find some kind of excuse to get away from Washington for a while. Yes, the job was intriguing at first. The sport, any sport, is my kind of career. I loved how much the humans, or most humans, feared me and showed it. There's no real reason for them to fear me but I love it none the less. I fed off their fear; it fueled my everyday existence.

I was waiting in a chair by the window, when I looked up suddenly. I had a feeling someone was looking at me. As I scanned the crowd, the girl across from me looked away.

She was an enticing human being with long, beautiful, mahogany hair. She was a bashful little thing. _What the hell am I saying? I'm supposed to be a badass mother fucker, not some namby-pamby vampire!_ I scolded myself.

The airport attendant announced my flight, and surprisingly, the human got up as well and headed towards the entrance to the plane.

She walked past me smiling like she knew my deepest, darkest secrets. Just as she was there, she was gone, leaving in her wake, the most mouthwatering scent I have ever known. The smell of berries ... but not just one type of berry, _a whole myriad of berry baked in a pie._ Which was the strongest smell from my human days.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the attendant called out to me, asking if I was getting on the flight.

I boarded the plane and headed towards my seat that just so happened to be next to another human girl with long, curly hair. She had big, brown doe eyes, pale porcelain-like skin, and pink pouty lips.

She looked up as I approached, quickly moving the book she'd had resting in my seat.

Hmmm … _Wuthering Heights_. So, she's a romantic.

"I'm so sorry about that," she said breathlessly. "I just sat it down for a moment."

"It's really no problem," I assured her, taking my seat.

She smiled wistfully, closing her book and sliding it in the space between the seat and her hip.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Emmett," I returned.

"Where're you headed, Emmett?" she asked.

"Forks, Washington. You?" I asked.

"No way!" she replied, her eyes increasing in size, if that was even possible. "That's where I'm heading as well."

"Oh yeah? Are you from there or just going to visit?"

"It's where I'm from," she answered, turning a little in her seat.

"What brought you to New Zealand? If you don't mind me asking," I said, curiously.

"I was visiting a friend who's coming back with me," she informed me.

"What does one do in a town like Forks?" I asked, trying to get more information on this interesting human.

"Well, I work at a diner with a close family friend," she answered, "I love working with him because he is a sweetheart; very kind-hearted."

She was smiling like this guy meant a great deal more to her than she was saying and it kinda got me wondering who this 'friend' really was.

"Don't mean to intrude, but what's so fascinating about him? He is only a human being." I was curious.

"Like I mentioned, he's a family friend," she paused for a full minute and I waited for her to continue, "and I feel protected when I'm around him."

"What do you mean, you feel protected around him?" I asked, confused.

"Well … umm … he's a big native guy. He's Indian; Quileute to be exact," she stuttered out.

Quileute? Where have I heard that before? I thought, then it clicked like snaps that closed jeans. That's why Rosalie was trying to keep me away from Forks? Even though I've never been there. I decided to get a bit of information on this Forks and its people.

"What's Forks like?" I asked.

"It's dull and boring," she said and sighed.

"If it's so dull and boring, why live there?" I prompted.

"I've lived there my whole life. My mother skipped out on my father and I when I was a couple of years old. My father raised me," she paused to think, "All through school I'd hung out with the 'wrong crowd' as my dad frequently called it. The only people he didn't mind me hanging with were the Quileute boys on the Rez."

"Seems you lead an interesting life," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but it's a dull town," she repeated, sighing again as the girl I'd seen at the airport walked up. "Hey, Natalie."

"Hey Bells," she greeted her.

"Come sit," Bella told her, sliding to the window seat so the only place for her friend to sit was next to me. "Emmett, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend Natalie. Nat, this is Emmett, we just met."

"I'm Emmett. It's nice to finally meet you properly." I smiled, offering my hand to her as she sat down.

"Nice to meet you too, Emmett," she said as she shook my hand.

I felt a shock go straight to my heart. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. I was stunned, just staring at this angel as she was staring at me. I vaguely heard someone clear their throat, bringing me out of my shock-induced haze and then the pilot over the loudspeaker letting us know it was time to buckle up and prepare for takeoff. He warned us about the turbulence as well. Once in the air, the seatbelt light went out and we were allowed to roam as we pleased.

"Now that we're able to roam, I have got to go to the restroom. I'll be right back," Bella announced and smiled as she got up and left.

"So how's life in New Zealand?" I asked, turning to Natalie.

"It's not the best. Don't get me wrong, I do like it there, but I have no family," she responded sadly and hesitantly.

"Is that why you're moving to Washington with Bella?" I prompted.

She nodded and looked out the window.

"You don't have to be shy around me," I informed her with a smile. "I won't bite...much."

She giggled quietly at my joke before turning back around.

She looked at me curiously, her eyes wide and bright.

"Wow, your eyes look surreal, like they have a red tint to them. What makes them look like that?" Nat asked.

Her question caught me off guard, my smile faltering just slightly as I searched my mind for an answer, anything that would make sense to her.

"They're contacts." It wasn't completely a lie. I was wearing contacts, but they weren't used to make my eyes look red; no, they were supposed to hide the natural red hue that came with being a vampire. Unfortunately, they didn't last forever and had to be changed after a while. Apparently, the time was now.

Nat was looking at me skeptically so I shrugged, following it with a chuckle. I hoped it didn't sound forced.

"They're...cool, I guess," she commented, but it seemed to do nothing to ease her lack of comfort.

I took the momentary silence as my chance to make an exit, so that I could fix this little problem.

"Please, excuse me for a moment. I must use the restroom," I said, rising from my seat as I rushed toward the bathroom.

I passed by Bella on my way to the bathroom and felt a pang of disappointment. I'd wanted a little more one-on-one time with the intriguing Miss Natalie.

After changing my contacts, I headed back to my seat. It seemed that luck was on my side because when I returned, Bella had her book back in her lap and headphones in her ears.

"Let's play twenty questions," I suggested, smirking at Natalie as I returned to my seat.

"Sure," she conceded and smiled, hesitantly.

"Ask your first question," I prompted.

"Ok...hmm...how old are you?" she asked.

"Twenty-five, you?" I asked in return.

"Twenty-one. What do you like to do for fun?" she wondered aloud.

"Well it really depends on my mood, but I really enjoy playing video games," I replied, "What about you?"

"No freaking way! That's what I love to do, too. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to afford a gaming system since my other one got smashed by my ex," she said, sadly. The look on her pretty face made me want to find this ex of hers and hurt him...badly.

She bounced back quickly, asking, "Third question: what type of work do you do?"

"I coach rugby teams and that was what brought me to New Zealand. I got an offer but it fell through," I replied, "but, oh well, I'll just go back to my home and play my games." I chuckled. "What about you?"

"I'm unemployed right now. That's one of the reasons I'm going to Forks. Bella's going to try and get me a job at her place of work." She smiled and asked, "Do you have any family in Forks?"

"No, I'm the only child and I haven't seen my parents in years," I told her, sadly. Truthfully, I haven't seen them in over 100 years. I missed my parents more than I can explain. They passed away shortly after I'd disappeared. I'd had a brother but never met him, so technically I'm an only child.

Thankfully, she didn't push the issue, but my answer made her seem a little sad, effectively ending the game.

Not wanting to leave things on a sour note, I offered her my iPod and she accepted graciously.

It wasn't long before both girls fell asleep. I turned on the television that was in the seat in front of me but I found myself paying more attention to the many faces Natalie made as she slept than the in-flight movie. I couldn't get over how fascinating she looked as her nose crinkled and her eyebrows furrowed. If only I knew what she was dreaming about.

I guess through my musings I completely lost track of the time because before I knew it, the pilot was coming through the loudspeaker.

"Please, buckle up and prepare for landing," he announced, waking Bella and Natalie up in the process.

We all buckled up and stayed silent until we landed. We gathered our carry-ons and headed for the exit and to the terminal gates. Bella informed Nat that she had to call a cab for them, but I stopped her.

"Why don't I give you both a ride? It'll save on money and my truck is just outside," I offered.

Bella looked at Natalie's pleading eyes and rolled her eyes as she agreed to the offer, so we grabbed the luggage and headed for the truck. I helped them into the truck, put their stuff in the back, and got in myself. The engine roared to life and I took a moment to enjoy the sound before heading towards Forks.

I turned on the stereo and we jammed out to Metallica as we bumped down the road. We stopped off at McDonald's to get something to eat and unfortunately, I had to eat so I wouldn't seem weird. I hate human food, I grumbled to myself. After we ate, we got back on the road toward Forks.

Bella told me she was staying with her boyfriend, which she never mentioned before, so I was a little interested to find out who this 'boyfriend' was.

"What's he like?" I asked, curiously.

She laughed like it was an inside joke.

"You don't have to tell me. I was just curious, is all," I said, nonchalantly.

"He's got a temper, but he's a good man," she told me, smiling sweetly.

"How did you two meet?" I prodded.

"We met through my friend at the diner," she answered, her smile never wavering.

I nodded in understanding, but stayed quiet. A few minutes later Bella leaned over on a sleeping Natalie and dozed off. They must have still been tired from the long, exhausting flight, I thought to myself. I, being a vampire, didn't need to sleep.

My phone rang, but I ignored it, knowing who'd be calling right now. I relaxed and drove while listening to "Enter Sandman" by Metallica. I loved this band. They summed up my life.

I began to sing along when "Sad But True" came on.

" _Hey_

 _I'm your life_

 _I'm the one who takes you there_

 _Hey_

 _I'm your life_

 _I'm the one who cares_

 _They_

 _They betray_

 _I'm your only true friend now_

 _They_

 _They'll betray_

 _I'm forever there_

 _I'm your dream, make you real_

 _I'm your eyes when you must steal_

 _I'm your pain when you can't feel_

 _Sad but true_

 _I'm your dream, mind astray_

 _I'm your eyes while you're away_

 _I'm your pain while you repay_

 _You know it's sad but true"_

We were just about into Forks when I saw her. Rosalie was in the treeline and looked to be pissed.

 _This should be fun!_ I thought.

The girls chose that moment to wake up. I turned my attention back to the road.

"So where are we going?" I asked a sleepy Bella.

"We're already here?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes. I told you I like speed _."_ I chuckled.

"Right. We're going to the Rez _,_ but first I need to go to the diner to check in with my boss," she said as she yawned.

I nodded as Bella gave me the directions to the diner.

The Ice Queen was waiting with her hands on her hips when we pulled into the lot.

"Bella _,_ why don't you and Natalie go on in _._ I'll wait here," I suggested.

"Sure," she said _,_ glancing between Rosalie and me nervously.

The girls quickly made their way to the entrance to the diner. Rosalie was shooting daggers at their backs.

"Didn't I warn you about showing up in Forks? _"_ she demanded as she stalked angrily up to me.

"Yes, but this is also a free country," I retorted.

"Leave! This is your last warning!" she yelled.

"Nah, I think I'm going to stick around for awhile. I like it here," I responded _,_ amused.

"Stay and you'll regret it," she threatened, her eyes just as hard and cold as ever.

"You can stop with the threats because as you should know, they don't work on me. They never have," I reminded her and smirked. "I regret nothing in life. I'm too much of a badass for that shit."

"You will regret it once I report this back to my father," she huffed before she turned and left.

"Whatever," I muttered.

I got back in the truck and waited for the girls to come out, fuming at what just happened.

 _How dare she threaten me! I don't care who the hell she thinks she is. She is nothing but a heartless cold bitch who ruined my life!_ I thought angrily.

A few minutes later the girls walked back out and got in the truck.

"Who was that lady?" Bella asked, eyeing Nat and me.

"Where to?" I asked _,_ ignoring her question and attempted to put the events of the last few minutes from my mind. I was also hoping to distract Bella from asking what that was all about.

"The Rez?," Bella answered, uncertainly.

I nodded and pulled out of the parking lot as she pointed out the directions.

When we reached the border of Forks and the Rez, there were some huge mother fuckers blocking our path.

 _Wonder what the fuck this is all about,_ I thought as I heard an irritated sigh come from Bella.

"Apparently, this is where we part," Bella said, looking at Natalie.

"Am I not dropping you off at your boyfriend's house?" I asked, confusion clouding my voice.

"Plans have changed," she informed me before opening the door and stepping out with Nat behind her.

Bella looked like she knew more than she was letting on, but didn't want to tell me.

As soon as Bella and Nat were across the border _,_ the guys surrounded my truck.

"What the fuck are you doing here leech _?"_ demanded the one I assumed was the leader.

I smirked as I got out of the truck.

"I'm only making sure that Bella and her beautiful friend get to their destination safely. Who the fuck are you?" I asked, my voice taking on a harsh tone.

"That is our job, not yours," he responded just as harshly.

"So you'd rather them take a cab and take a chance on something happening to them before you'll allow her to take a ride with me?" I asked, glaring at him.

"No, I would have picked her up like I planned to," the one next to him growled.

"What the fuck ever dude, you weren't even there," I growled back.

"Who the fuck cares if he was there or not? You are a fucking leech who needs to die!" The leader growled menacingly as he charged me.

He threw a low blow to my gut and I catapulted into my truck. I pushed off with a laugh and charged him.

 _Now we're talking,_ I thought with a smirk.

I punched him in the jaw, then put him in a headlock. It was then that I heard a throat clear from behind me.

"Enough!" a man's voice called.

I whirled around, prepared to attack, but there was something about him that made me stop.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, angrily.

"My name is Carlisle," he announced, looking me dead in the eye as he said the next part, "your sire."

There was a collective gasp and those that had just been attacking me backed up a considerable amount.

"My what?" I couldn't have heard that right. I was surprised, intrigued, and mostly just really pissed.

"You heard me. I'm your sire, as well as Rosalie's," he declared, "You need to come with me and I'll explain everything to you."

The wolves took that moment to leave, so I reluctantly followed Carlisle. A few minutes later a big glass house came into view. We entered the house, and Carlisle's 'family' were all in the sitting room.

"Now, what the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"Please, take a seat and I'll explain everything," he calmly stated.

"No, I'm good where I'm standing. Start talking." I was getting annoyed.

"Very well." He paused, to gather his thoughts, I guess. "We have a feud going on with the wolves. We're natural enemies. This is why I sent Rosalie to warn you not to show up. I was trying to protect you from all of this."

I sighed, letting him know I didn't care about him or his desire to protect me. All I wanted was an explanation. He caught on quick and decided to go ahead with his story.

"Anyway, we made a treaty with them a few decades ago. That treaty stated that we were not to take a human life and not go on their land and, in return, they wouldn't attack us. It's not like we're afraid of them or anything, because we're not, but I hate violence," he explained, a sad look crept into his eyes. "A couple of years back my son Edward," he pointed him out, "met Tanya, who at the time was human. They fell in love, but last year she was in an accident, so instead of letting her die, he changed her. The wolves found out about it and declared the treaty invalid. We've been in battle ever since. They've attacked us every time we cross paths. Many times they have came here and attacked."

As I was trying to process this new bit of information, Carlisle stood and placed a hand on my shoulder, saying, "I never intended to involve you in any of this, but since you're here, we could use the help."

I quickly shrugged his hand off of my shoulder. I didn't give a shit about the treaty, and I sure as hell didn't want any part of his so-called family, but the wolves had attacked me and I was just itching to kill something.

"I will join you in this battle," I promised, but stopped him before he could thank me. "When this is all over, I don't want to see any of you again. Don't contact me to warn me or any other reason. Do you understand?"

The murderous look in my eyes served to convey that they wouldn't like what would happen if they didn't follow the rules I'd set.

Carlisle nodded slowly, moving to stand in front of me.

"I apologize for leaving you like I did," he said, solemnly.

I don't know what he expected to gain from his apology. I had no interest in anything more he had to say, unless it was about the battle.

"Yeah," I responded as I walked away, stepping outside for some unneeded fresh air.

"What's going on with you?" Rosalie whispered behind me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said and sighed.

"Don't you? Emmett, you used to be so much nicer and calmer. What happened to that innocent man I met so many decades ago?" she asked, quietly.

I stayed silent, just leaning against the railing.

"Emmett, please talk to me," she pleaded, her voice cracking.

"Talk to you? I have nothing to say to you, Rose. You ripped my heart out and stomped on it when you walked out on me decades ago, so don't play the pity card with me." I paused to clear my head a bit. "Rose, the day you walked out of my life was the worst day of my existence. Then, when Carlisle turned me and abandoned me to fend for myself, I lost my humanity, so don't tell me who I used to be. I know who I used to be and that guy you knew and loved back then is long gone. He left the night you left. Yes, I promised to join the battle, but I will not play nice with any of you."

"Emmy, don't…"

"For the last damn time, my name is Emmett, and I don't want to hear anything else you have to say. This conversation is over," I said, much to her disappointment.

With one final rage-filled look, she turned and went back inside.

I stayed outside all night. Esme, Carlisle's apparent mate and wife, tried to get me to come inside, but I meant what I said to Rosalie. I wouldn't play nice with any of them even though I promised to join the battle.

Once it was daylight, I took off and went to my home in Seattle to get a bit of chores done and make sure my gaming system still worked. I was in the game room playing Need For Speed on my playstation three when there was a knock at the door.

Wh _o the fuck could this be? It can't be Rose, she is currently hunting in the mountains with Nathaniel, her mate. But whoever it is this have better be good!_ I rambled to myself as I opened the door.

"What the…?" I cleared my throat. "What are you doing here?" I asked the visitor.

"I came here to talk to you. Why else would I be here?" Natalie asked, irritation clear in her voice..

"I apologize, Nat, but the last time I saw you, I was surrounded by a pack of mutts," I reminded her in a harsh tone.

"Don't call them that, Emmett," she growled. "Besides, if you want to be pissed at someone, be pissed at your sire and that clan. They may claim to be 'vegetarian vampires' but they're not. For the past few decades they have been torturing and killing our people just to get what they want!"

 _What the fuck?!_ I thought. That was definitely a different story than what I had been told.

"What are you talking about? They told me that Edward's mate almost died in an accident, but he changed her to keep her alive and it was the pack who started attacking them first." I was confused.

"They've lied to you," she said angrily. "As I just mentioned they've been torturing and killing our people for the past few decades to get what they wanted. They're lying, conniving monsters!" She snapped, then her voice softened. "Sorry about that, I'm not saying you're a monster, if you were you would have killed Bella and I before we even arrived in Forks. The Cullens are monsters of the worst kind."

"It's okay but what were they after?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"A cure," she whispered.

"A cure? There's no such thing," I said in disbelief. "If there was a cure I would have found it by now, I've searched."

"No, but the Quileute legends have stated that our blood could cure a vampire. That is one of the main reasons why we are natural enemies." She paused to let it sink in. "Emmett, I'm going to tell you something and promise me you will not freak out on me or attack me."

"I would never attack you," I replied, surprised by how true those words were. I couldn't imagine harming Natalie in any way.

"You might if you knew what I was," she was serious.

"What you are?" I asked, confused.

"I've been wanting to tell you ever since we met, but I didn't really know how; until now, that is. I'm a descendent of the Quileutes. Their curse is mine as well." When I didn't say anything, she continued, "I'm a wolf, Emmett. We're natural enemies. The elders forbid outsiders knowing, unless it's our imprints. I came here today to tell you that you are my imprint and I love you," she finished with a smile.

"Natalie, I'm not going to attack you. I don't care what you are, because I too love you. But I thought vampires and wolves can't be mates or imprints?" I asked, confused.

"They are rare," she confirmed.

"I think it happened on the plane when we met." I smiled, but it fell as I remembered what I'd promised just hours before. "I need to tell you one more thing. I'm not going to lie to you, I promised Carlisle that I'd fight with them in the battle." She started to say something, but I held up a hand to keep her quiet. "Let me finish, please. Now that I found out they lied to me about their involvement in the battle, I'm not going to fight with them. If your alpha will allow me to roam your land, I will help protect it. I'm the most feared and the most ruthless vampire you will ever meet."

"I thought Jasper was?" She asked.

"Jasper? Jasper Whitlock?" I asked, surprised. "Jasper's not with them. He left years ago when they tried to convert him to a vegetarian diet. I ran into him last year and he'd explained it all to me. That's how I found out about Forks and those vampires. I just didn't know that my sire was the leader."

"Oh," she giggled. "Let me go back and talk to him.".

"No, call him and have him bring the pack here so we all can discuss this at my house. The other vampires know not to step a foot on my land," I informed her with a satisfied smirk.

She agreed, flipping open her phone to make the call.

The Cullen's had no idea who they'd fucked with, but they would soon find out.

 **A/N: I want to once again thank my wonderful beta Lia Jane for making this story readable and beautiful! She is a life savor! Thank you all for reading it as well! I also would like to thank Twilight Kitten for her beta work on this as well!**


End file.
